


Changes

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, past sinju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time changes a lot of things, except for Hakuryuu's childhood friend, who appeared unexpectedly at his door one night, after years without talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm new here but was inspired to write thanks to the wonderful authors in here, this is a oneshot I expected to be shorter, and now I'm debating if making it a complete fic. I'm bad with summaries.

It was a rainy, chilly night of November when Hakuryuu heard some knocking on his apartment’s door. He wondered who could it be so late at night and in such weather, maybe it was his sister visiting? But Hakuei usually called him before, so there was no way it could be her.

Reluctantly, he stood up from his sofa and placed the book he was reading on the coffee table, walking slowly to the door, hoping for the unexpected visitor to just leave, but there it was again, the knocking just getting louder. He sighed heavily and opened the door, preparing the most unfriendly face he could muster, however his plan died out when he met a pair of striking crimson eyes staring back at him.

“Judal?” he asked surprised. It had been years since he had last seen the red eyed boy, they had been the closest of friends during their childhood but circumstances had made him drift apart from the other. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit happy to see Judal, but was way more shocked, and it was probably evident in his face. The look in Judal was strange, almost lost, unusual for him, but was it? After all, he had cut any communications with the other, so maybe he had changed during all this time.

After a few seconds that seemed eternal, the well-known smile appeared on the raven’s face.

“Hey Hakuryuu! Your place was nearby, so I’m crashing here tonight!”

Hakuryuu’s mouth dropped open, as Judal pushed him gently aside and pranced inside, looking around excitedly.

“Oh! Such a nice crib you’ve got here! Not shabby at all!” he threw himself heavily on the couch, stretching and yawning. “You’re reading this?” he grabbed the book and flicked through the pages quickly. “What is it about?”

Hakuryuu stared dumbfounded for a while, before he followed the other. “W-wait! You can’t just come to someone else’s house and stay just like that!”

“Huh? Why not? After all, it’s you, Hakuryuu, we’ve known each other since forever” he smiled cheerfully at his old friend and placed the book back where it was, then he sat down and took off a small, denim, book bag and placed it on the floor. “Actually, I need a shower, I got wet on the way here and I don’t want to catch a cold, you know?”

“Are you even listening to me, Judal?” he sighed exasperated, Judal was as impossible and carefree as always, it was surprising he hadn’t changed in all this time. “You can’t just appear out of the blue and stay without asking first!”

“Well I just told you I was staying, isn’t that enough?” the raven pouted childishly and sneezed shortly afterwards. “I really need the bath, or would you rather take care of me when I get sick?”

And as always, Judal got what he wanted, Hakuryuu shook his head slowly. “I’ll get you a towel, come here” he walked to his room, the other walking behind him happily.

“Your room is quite simple” the raven mumbled looking around, it was very tidy and minimalistic, making it look even cleaner. “It’s almost as if no one sleeps in here”

“I sleep in here every night, I like to keep things organized” Hakuryuu replied half offended, after all, he was giving the other shelter so he didn’t have to make comments out of place.

“Oh! Don’t get me wrong, it’s refreshing in a way” Judal continued, sitting on the bed. “It’s quite comfortable, not as soft as my previous bed, maybe it was too soft…”  

Hakuryuu looked at Judal about to say something harsh when he noticed that strange stare once again on his face, he couldn’t deny he was concerned, an old childhood friend appeared out of nowhere to stay at his place, wet and with that stare...he wanted to ask what was wrong but probably should after the other took a bath.

“Should I lend you some of my clothes?” the light blue eyed boy asked, handing Judal a purple towel as the other raised the denim book bag.

“I brought my pajamas!”

“So you just didn’t randomly decide to stay here, right? You prepared clothes and everything”

Judal chuckled softly. “It was kind of random, you know? But I managed to get this” he jumped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. “Hey, can you order some food? That way it’ll be here when I’m ready”

“It’s past 11 o’clock, it’s going to be hard to get decent food at this hour”

“Anything will do” before Hakuryuu could reply, Judal closed the door. He sighed and headed to the kitchen, he might as well just cook for the red eyed boy now that he was here, after all, cooking was relaxing for him and he was great at it. He prepared some fish fillets with mashed potatoes, remembering Judal hated vegetables when he was a child, and that probably hadn’t changed. Judal seemed the same as always, childish, carefree, coming and going wherever and whenever he wanted to. Memories of their childhood sprung in his mind, how Judal would stay with him while he was sick, how Judal would defend him from the bullies at his school, how he had been always there for him…

He wanted to apologize to him, for drifting away from him. He still remembered the fire that had taken his brothers’ lives, how his insane mother had murdered them, how nobody believed him when he had tried to uncover her. She had brought Judal, so he assumed Judal was with her, so he drifted apart, he even left his home, but he was intelligent and managed to make a living alone, even at his young age. Later he had found out she was caught, having an underground terrorist network, and had learned her people had murdered all of Judal’s family and kidnapped him when he was just a baby. He felt terrible but was scared Judal hated him, was scared to go back and apologize. He had inquired about Judal with his cousin Kougyoku, so that was the most recent information he had gotten on the other, two years ago.

Hakuryuu walked to the table and placed the food plates on it, preparing some tea as well, he sipped on the cup silently, wondering how he would talk to Judal. As in cue, Judal stepped in, with just pajama pants and his bared chest, Hakuryuu couldn’t help but stare at the red eyed boy’s slender yet toned abs, it was hard to ignore them, also how vibrant his dark hair looked draped around ivory skin.

“Like what you see?” Judal smirked and chuckled as Hakuryuu turned to look at the table.

“Shut it or I’ll kick you out”

“Stingy~” the raven sat down next to Hakuryuu. “Wow, you cooked this? Looks delicious!” he tried some of the food and smiled widely after finishing his bite. “And it is delicious!”

“I’m pretty good at it…so” he cleared his throat softly “What have you been up to?”

“Not much, wandering around, working part time” he shrugged slightly. “I heard you’re entering college this year, that must be pretty exciting”

“It is, I’m entering law school”

“So like you, nerd, bet you got the highest score” Judal laughed and Hakuryuu crossed his arms.

“You say it as it’s something bad! You should apply as well, you know? Bet you won’t be able to make it, with how easily you get distracted”

“College is not for me, it’s boring and I don’t want to put up with obnoxious teachers and classmates” he wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out to emphasize his disdain. “Plus, I don’t have to do anything for people to give me money, just look pretty, I work at a model agency” he sipped on his cup of tea as Hakuryuu stared at him. Judal had grown to be quite beautiful, he didn’t want to focus on those thoughts though, they wouldn’t take him anywhere…would they? Plus he had other things to take care of, and he had heard from Kougyoku Judal was with some sexy, big shot CEO, it wasn’t surprising at all.

“That sounds interesting...so...Kougyoku told me you were dating Sindria Company’s CEO...” he was curious and couldn’t help but ask, anyways. “What was his name again?”

That foreign look returned once again to Judal’s face, as he stared at his food plate for a few seconds, poking the meat with his fork, finally he smiled again, it wasn’t his usual wide smile, but something almost sad, Hakuryuu regretted asking.

“His name is Sinbad” Judal continued, noticing the worry in his friend’s face. “Actually...I just finished with him”

Oh. Now things made more sense, that explained why Judal had arrived out of the blue to his house, there was actually a reason, not only his eccentric behavior, after all.

“I...I’m sorry” Hakuryuu wasn’t sure how to act towards this situation, but he did want to make Judal feel better, if possible.

“Why are you? No need to be” Judal shrugged. “Things weren’t really working anymore”

“Well...you can talk to me about it if you want, I can hear you out”

“Heh, you’re still so cute, Hakuryuu...” the raven smiled once again. “It’s kind of complicated anyways, thing is, I was living in his house, and I didn’t want to be there anymore, and I had nowhere else to go...so I came here, I knew you live in this complex, I asked Kougyoku about you as well, I do it quite often, actually”

Hakuryuu blushed slightly. “Judal, after all this time, you truly haven’t changed...and I’m sorry about your relationship, you can stay here until you can settle down on your own”

“Really?! Hakuryuu~!” Judal jumped from his chair happily and hugged Hakuryuu, the blue eyed boy blushed at the sudden closeness but hugged him back none the less.

 “I-it’s all right...but you just left with a book bag? I want to think you had more things, or is it he just kicked you out?”

“Nah...the stupid king told me I could stay there for as long as I wanted...that he wouldn’t change the locks and that I could keep my keys...and that if I needed him, he’d be there...” Judal buried his face in Hakuryuu’s crevice between his neck and shoulder. “He’s so damn stupid, I can’t stand it”

“Judal?..” Hakuryuu grew concerned and stroked Judal’s hair gently.

“Hakuryuu...”

“Yes?”

“I missed you…after all this time...” he separated from the blue eyed boy, staring at him intently, raising his hand, his fingers tracing the scar on his face slowly, carefully. “Does it still hurt?”

Hakuryuu was surprised, he could feel his face becoming hot as he held Judal’s wrist softly. “No, it doesn’t hurt anymore, Judal, it hasn’t hurt in a very long time”

“I’m glad, I never asked you about your scars that time, maybe I should have, maybe you felt I didn’t care...maybe that’s why...”

Hakuryuu pulled Judal closer into another embrace, then noticed his forehead was very hot. “You have a fever...”

“Of course I do, I was sitting out there in the cold rain for hours” Judal nuzzled into Hakuryuu’s chest once again.

“Why?”

“Ending a three year relationship is tiresome, you know? I couldn’t come here, not like that…and I’ll regret all I’m saying when I’m better, I’m being so lame, Hakuryuu”

“You know, caring about things is not lame, Judal, you don’t have to act cool and carefree all the time, I’ll prepare you the bed, I’ll stay in the couch”

“Sleep with me, Hakuryuu”

“W-what?! What are you saying?!”

“I don’t want to be alone tonight”

“Now you ARE being lame!”

“So mean, Hakuryuu...if you don’t sleep with me tonight I’ll cry so loudly and obnoxiously I won’t let you sleep”

“You are unbelievable!”

“I won’t let you go until you say you’ll sleep with me!” Judal hugged him tighter, and Hakuryuu sighed deeply, giving up, he knew Judal would not back off from that, and he didn’t want to hear the other crying loudly all night, mostly because, he couldn’t bear to see Judal cry, had he seen him cry at all? He couldn’t remember.

“All right, but just tonight, get it?”

Judal nodded and both headed to the room. Hakuryuu was surprised that having a clingy, feverish Judal all night wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, after all, they used to sleep together when they were little. He stroked the raven’s sleeping face, tomorrow he would get him some medicine, and sort things out. They had plenty of time.   

 

   


End file.
